


I do believe love came our way and fate did arrange for us to meet

by AmyJorumStitchery



Series: He's the kind of love that makes a whirl in your mind [11]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Describing, Dorks in Love, Explicit Language, F/M, Idiots in Love, NSFW, Older Man/Younger Woman, Orgasm, Sexual Content, Smut, Soulmates, babyboy, well that depends doesn't it???, written from Tim's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: My brain gave me this under over the course of about 30 minutes, and I figured; "Hey, let's roll with it."





	I do believe love came our way and fate did arrange for us to meet

He loved having sex in the pitch black, and the fact that you couldn't rely on your eyes and had to focus more on touch and sound rather than the visual.  
He loved the noises she made when he kissed his way down her stomach, how her body reacted to his lips, her quiet moans of pleasure and the way her breathing changed with each pinch and knead of his hands on her. And even if he couldn't see her, he still liked to close his eyes to take in all impressions from her in the best way, to savour it fully.

He had learned what excited her the most and what made her completely incoherent with fervent ache. He had learned to interpret all those tiny changes in her voice, and he knew exactly what he needed to do to have her huffing for breath seconds before she orgasmed.  
He had learned what pressure and speed to apply when he went down on her, how to twist his fingers inside her to make it most satisfying for her. And he knew he was close to target when she started grinding her hips, jerkily rolling them in a tiny circle over the bed, moaning his name over and over until her little pussy tremored and convulsed around his fingers.  
He loved when she begged, when she was delirious from excruciating excitation and close to tears, bound in raw, sweltering sexual arousal.

Making her cum was the most erotic and rewarding feeling for him, he didn't really care about his own gratification in that moment, she was all that mattered. But she could be tricky sometimes, although he didn't have to work that hard getting her off - generally.  
  
He loved teasing her though, driving her to the very edge of that sweet feeling of release that she craved, he loved to keep her guessing his next move, and how she would whimper in despair when she believed she was about to come, and then he would ease off of her and just grin in the dark when she groaned his name in frustration.  
Making amends by softly kissing her lips and mumble soothing words, asking her rhetorically if she wanted more.  
Then he would lick and bite his way down again until he was right where they both needed, and he would delicately apply pressure again to spur her on, sort of like a kickstart, pushing her closer and closer to the edge again.  
Nothing made him as horny as her delectable moans and her body. Her wounderful little body that he wanted to touch and taste forever.

He would often stay inside her as she came, and in the moment right before she climaxed, he would add two more fingers, and wiggle inside her with four fingers and his thumb on her clit, massaging her in a sideways motion. Her pussy always clenched so lovely around him and sometimes she even squirted. That was something he  _didn't_ have a clue was gonna happen, and neither did she, as that had never happened before she met him, not even when she masturbated alone, so she hadn't learned to recognize the feeling and tell when she was about to squirt. It always came as a nice surprise at the end.  
  
He was thrilled that she was new and unbroken when they slept together the first time, and that he is the only one with permission to fuck her.  
He never thought he'd experience the level of intensity at which they fucked though. He had never fucked so lascivious and brutally with anyone, it was animalistic and licentious, loud and sweaty and sometimes he found himself actually apologizing when he believed he had gone  _too_ far and was being  _too_ rough. But she was up for anything when it came to him, and had learned that she never was one to shy away from being manhandled - as long as it was consensual.

It could be extremely soft and delicate too, gentle and sweet in a way he hadn't experienced either. And they could spend hours in bed, cuddling, making love and kissing passionately, exploring each other with incessant curosity.

She had definitely opened his eyes and introduced him to a completely new world, and new state of mind, something he never believed would happen at his age. And even though they had 28 years apart, and she was very young, they fit together like two centerpieces of a puzzle, even if both their edges were a little uneven and ragged.

**Author's Note:**

> My brain gave me this under over the course of about 30 minutes, and I figured; "Hey, let's roll with it."


End file.
